This invention relates to decorative or display devices for game-playing, amusement or aesthetic purposes.
The simple game of noughts and crosses can be played with pencil and paper, but, notionally, in three dimensions by having three 3.times.3 grids. Whilst this may be intellectually stimulating, and whilst the "equipment" cost is practically zero, there is nothing very attractive about the game, as, for example, there is, on the contrary, about chess played on a proper board with nicely-made pieces.
The present invention provides, inter alia, a device by which such a game can be played more interestingly, but which will also, gratuitously, have other uses and applications.